


坠落 3

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	坠落 3

“呃，滚，不得好死。。。”蓝湛闷声喘着气儿，脑袋枕在硬质木板床榻上，猛地被温晁握住足腕拖拽下来，蜜穴里含着的那根玉势自是顺着掉了出来，“砰”的一下在地上摔碎成两半。

“哟，蓝二公子还存着诅咒人的恶毒心肠？”温晁大笑一声后俯下身来，也不顾对方阻挠，两眼透着色欲地望向哆嗦不已的蓝湛，双手摸到大腿根时重重按捏了一把娇嫩软肉，随后竟是直接往上抚摸上了蓝湛小腹。

“你要做甚？”蓝湛警觉地往后缩了缩，愤恼之下挥臂一把推开了面前样貌不善者。他愈发害怕地往后退，床单被揉的发皱，薄被亦掉落下来，勉强遮盖住半侧肌肤。

“没什么，问候一下你肚子里的娃子，哈哈哈。”温晁顿了顿，随后凑到蓝湛耳廓旁阴阳怪气道，“蓝湛啊蓝湛，你这摔坏了老子玉势，是不是该做出些补偿啊？”

“你要干什么？！呜。。。”冷不防被迫张嘴含入对方性器，蓝湛下颚酸胀的很，又恰是突然觉着天灵盖被对方劈过一掌，痛的昏沉，只得被温晁拖拽到身边，承受再一次的深喉。

“唔。。”男人阳具又腥又腻的味道再一次充斥口腔，蓝湛差点没呕吐出来。他眼睑半垂，扑闪着泪花，双颊更是似红透的樱果，又娇又嫩，激的温晁身下又胀大几分，他抚摸上蓝湛裸露在外的肌肤，如玉般光滑细腻，如琢如磨。待一寸寸抚过，最后摸上对方尚仍平坦的小腹，温晁嗤笑道：“看这娃子八成智力有问题，都不知道亲爹是谁，哈哈哈。”

“唔。。。”许是方才被定了穴位，蓝湛不仅身子动弹困难，就连意识也逐渐混沌，他只觉得被温狗捏着面庞揉着胸脯，恶心的很。

待再次醒来时，蓝湛发现自己依然未着寸缕地躺在榻上，只是后穴再次被塞入玉势，撑的满满当当，足腕处则分别被粗绳缠绕，强行绑在床头。此番绑缚下，逼得蓝湛完全无法合拢双腿，他觉得自己就像一个玩物，供着给人猥亵，毫无反抗的余地。

他的手，曾经用来弹琴的纤纤玉手，被温晁用云纹抹额绑缚后，强行置于身后。

室内红绡帐暖，榻上铺着一片太阳纹被单，从床顶垂落下几层红纱，堪堪遮盖住了榻上发出强烈反抗的人儿，温晁蹙眉，冷冷笑道：“蓝二公子，这间房可是专门为你准备，喜不喜欢？”

“杀了我。。。”几乎是从牙缝里憋出字句来，蓝湛瞪着的浅色眸子几度弹出眼眶，这算什么？完全禁锢住自己的自由吗？不可能，若是往后终日如此，但求一死。

“那可不行，你别忘了父亲可是关照过，这孩子生不下来，整个姑苏蓝氏都要为他陪葬，啧，这小杂种排面还挺大。”温晁站着侧过头俯视蓝湛，满脸透着不屑，是尖酸刻薄都辛辣嘲讽。

“你什么，什么意思。。。”

“好好听着老子的话，还能放你一条生路，呸，放那什么，姑苏蓝氏一条生路。”温晁说着，冷哼一声往地上吐了一口唾沫。

“卑鄙。。”蓝湛喃喃道，“卑鄙至极。。。”

“够了，老子还有事儿要办，没空和你多计较，放心，有人送饭有人服侍，不会亏待你这小宝贝。”温晁大笑一声后，甩过衣袍，扬长而去。

此后接连数月，只要在房内，温晁都未给蓝湛穿上衣物，不过室内温度倒是高的很，也没冻着含光君便是了。蓝湛活像那囚笼里的雀儿，被折断羽翼后禁锢在一处无法动弹，每日除了进食，便是遭人轮番玩弄身子，就连他自己都不晓得，是如何撑到第五个月的。

许是清心术起了作用。

肚子一天天鼓胀起来，蓝湛总觉得有股气堵在喉咙口出不来。他每天浑浑噩噩地度着，不分白天黑夜，每隔一周才被一群人看着，披上衣物得以出门呼吸新鲜空气。

礼仪，雅正，家训，早就如轰然坍塌的巨石，被不夜天的熊熊大火燃烧殆尽，再寻觅不得踪迹。

直到有一日。

蓝湛同往日一样，被绑缚在室内大床上。此时他已怀胎五月，圆滚滚的肚子看着很是稀奇，这不，周围依旧围了一堆温晁派来的“照顾者”。他们毫不避讳地对着面前细细雕琢出来的艺术品，嘲讽道：“男子竟能生育，实在是稀奇。”

“我看他还尚是个童子呢。”一位看着凶神恶煞的修士，摸到蓝湛身下插在蜜穴里的那根玉势，猛地拔了出来，惹得蓝湛突然发出一阵难耐的呻吟。

洞口处渗出了不少淫水，蓝湛因被粗绳绑缚而分的大开的双腿颤抖的厉害，他一脸茫然地感受着身下传来熟悉的快感，嘴里偶尔哼个几下，又被强行转过脑袋来承受一顿亲吻。

“疼，停下，停下。。。”蓝湛被人扶起上半身，双手仍绑缚在身后，动弹不得。硬质温氏家袍摩挲着后背，蓝湛被迫张开小嘴，薄唇几度被男人的器具磨蹭的起皮出血。

“都这么久了还没习惯吗，小公子。”一位笑的猥琐的高阶修士掐着蓝湛细嫩的大腿，一手玩弄着蓝湛后穴褶皱，另一手攥着玉势来回插弄，搅着蓝湛秘处，乐此不疲。

其余人也没闲着，有人握住了蓝湛高高翘起的玉茎，揉捏了好几下。他们将细针凑近一旁烛火上烤着，随后握住蓝湛性器对着尿道扎了进去，一边露出奸淫的坏笑。

“呃。。。”从喉咙口憋出撕心裂肺的吼叫，蓝湛眼角挂着连成线的泪珠，一滴滴落在床单上，他哪儿都疼，特别是被恶毒之人玩弄下身，比遭受宫刑痛的更厉害。玉势一下下插入体内，逼得蓝湛全身随着频率颤动，他那鼓起的肚子被人反复揉着，闹的五脏六腑一阵剧痛。

这边修士们玩少年羞涩的身子玩的乐此不疲，有人提议道：“兄弟们，不若我们再干他一干，都这么久了胎也稳了。”

“可以啊，反正他早就被我们骑过了，这孩子估计就是咱们中哪位弟兄的，哈哈哈。”说话者解开了绑缚住蓝湛双腿的粗绳，站起身踢了踢榻上奄奄一息人儿的腰间，似是在命令，“美人儿，你这样子怎么服侍我们？起来！”

“呃。。。”蓝湛被人扶起后，顺势坐上一人大腿间，他面颊上满是肮脏的唾液和男人的精液，本顺滑的墨发又被拽的乱糟糟，这会儿后穴含着的玉势直直进入到更深的地方，快感伴随着痛感。只不过此时的蓝湛，竟是连说话的力气都没有了。

“再玩会儿，你瞧他这小屁股上的肉，怎么摸都摸不腻，又弹又滑。”几个人戏弄着拖着孩子的蓝湛，一边笑一边说着骚话，他们托起含光君下巴，似在赞赏面前人俊容，嬉笑道，“看着这小脸蛋就有性欲，哪管的着他下半身脏不脏。”

“就是，不过这公子小骚穴一直含着玉势，撑的太松了，等会儿试试看能不能一起进去，夹的才爽。”

“对，哈哈哈。。。”

蓝湛耳朵没聋，这些话听了进去，竟是让他恶心的吐出一口浓血痰，一连咳嗽了好几下，却硬生生被人用阳具堵住了嘴，一股尿骚味熏的他脑袋一搁，差点直接睡了过去。

修士们在遇到蓝湛前，哪里见过此等风姿的公子，更要命的是，如此尤物，竟能任由他们随意摆弄，简直叫人乐开了怀。特别是那又白又修长的双腿，怎么摸都摸不够，混着淫水简直是捞着宝了。

眼前是模糊不清的重叠人影，蓝湛迷迷糊糊中，似乎回到了云深不知处，只是那里一片火光，自己怎么呼唤，都没人应答。。。

却说这会儿，在门口同王灵娇嬉闹调情的温晁，远远望见父亲温若寒的身影，吓得手上瓷杯“呯”地落地，摔了个粉碎，念叨道：“不好，父亲来要人了。”

“小公子，勿要焦躁，进去把人都叫出来不就好了？”王灵娇似作贴心地抚摸上温晁胸口，语气娇嗔又魅惑。

“快，快进去把人叫出来！”这边温晁手忙脚乱，大喝一声道：“喂，你们可以出来了！”

里面的修士哪里舍得停下，都到色令智昏，两人正扶着蓝湛雪白透粉的臀肉，打算一同把阳具插入，龟头抵在穴口处来回磨蹭着。

“晁儿，你在喊什么？”温若寒一向箭步，这会儿不等温晁反应过来，直接推门而入，问询道，“蓝二公子养胎养的如何了？”

“父亲，禀父亲。。。”温晁吓得全身哆嗦，半句话都不敢提，整个人跪在地上磕头道，“父亲，父亲。。。”

说起来，温若寒这几个月说是外出讨伐叛党，实则亲手诛灭百家仙门，他需要有人在旁侧侍奉，发泄性欲的同时也愉悦的很。然而很显然，这个人不可能是蓝湛，蓝湛哪里会主动服侍自己？再者，这少年怀了自己骨肉，带在身边除了看，就是累赘一个，派不上用场。

与其说，温若寒是被床上景象吓到，倒不如说，是气的直接佩剑出鞘，一道蓝色寒光掠过，侵犯含光君的那伙人瞬间尸首分离，血溅白墙。

“父亲，是他们，他们自己。。”温晁跪在地上，头都不敢抬起来，一旁的王灵娇，自是跟着跪着，连连叩头。

“行了，我心里有数，你和他有过节，自己去领罚，下次不得再犯。”温若寒冷冷道，“下去吧。”

温晁膝行，带着王灵娇离开此地，他想起那间充斥着血光的屋子，仍心有余悸。

此时，温若寒对着榻上的人儿瞥过一眼，皱了皱眉。他抚摸过蓝湛满是吻痕掐痕，甚至还有牙印的身躯，似作疼惜道：“他们没对你做什么吧？”

蓝湛拼命摇着脑袋，满脸恐惧地瞪着面前人，嘴里呜呜咽咽不知在说着什么，一副已然失去神志，疯了的模样。

“居然有人比本座还会玩？！”温若寒拔去了插入尿道口的银针，里头喷洒出了大量白浊。随后蓝湛犹如失禁般，身下不停渗出淡黄色液体。

他拖着五个月大的孩子，整个人显得慵懒又缱绻，活像个死人。

温若寒把蓝湛抱了起来，血腥味熏的他恶心，嫌恶地踢了踢地上几具尸首，声音低沉又叫人害怕：“胆子肥了？谁允许你们脱裤子的？”

蓝湛睡的沉，他是被水给呛醒的。

温若寒将他抱进浴池里，自己也褪去衣物跨入其中。由于蓝湛身上沾满了殒命修士们的鲜血，他刚被温若寒抱进浴池，水面便逐渐漫开一层血污。几片玫瑰花浮在池面上，瞧着美艳又渗人。

“咳，咳咳。。。”蓝湛昏沉着脑袋醒了过来，他无神地望了一眼面前人，嘴里吐不出一个字，表情阴暗的活像失了双亲般，除了寻死，并无生存的欲望。

一连咳嗽了好几下，蓝湛隐隐觉得胀痛的后穴被塞入三根手指，搅弄着肠道，惹得他一连叫唤了好几声。

“蓝二公子，温某倒要问问你，这后面这么松，他们这是一直在干你？”温若寒觉得奇怪，他只觉着蓝湛身后出水多，倒是没摸到叫人恶心的，男人的精液。

“玉，玉势。。。”蓝湛自己也不知在欺骗谁，他想为自己争得一份颜面，哪怕，可能早就不复存在了。

“一直给你塞着？”温若寒将信将疑地问道。

“几乎。。。”蓝湛厌恶地试图推开行径愈发过分的尊上，可是有什么用？温若寒二话不说从后面环抱住了蓝湛鼓起的小腹，掌心按压着两颗乳首，又搓又捏，调侃道，“这里会出奶吗？”

“放开。。。”被身后人愈发胀大的前端抵着穴口，蓝湛抽泣不已，呜咽道，“我并不喜，不喜此事。。。”

“这么久没碰过你，也不知还干不干净。”温若寒那双猩红色眸子，略过蓝湛满是咬痕的脖颈，厉声呵斥道，“不过洗干净了，本座尚不嫌弃。。。”

“温，温狗。。。”麻木的后庭，再次被阳具劈入，蓝湛哆嗦着身子，双手捂着小腹，咬着贝齿满是恨意。


End file.
